


Livin' It Up (When I'm Going Down)

by raja815



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blue Balls, Elevator, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty seconds is a pretty decent amount of time if you know what you’re doing.  </p><p>Turbolift make-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' It Up (When I'm Going Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/gifts).



> For a mini prompt, "Kirk/McCoy, making out in the turbo lift."

It takes about fifty seconds to turbolift from the bridge down to Sickbay, which is a pretty decent amount of time if you know what you’re doing.

Kirk always does.

“Deck seven,” he says as the doors close behind them, and reaches for McCoy as soon as the words are out. The hand not clasped around the control lever curls around McCoy’s back, crushing their bodies together.

“Damn it—“ McCoy starts, surprised, but doesn’t get any further before Kirk’s mouth closes over his own. Kirk inhales, pulling the breath from McCoy’s chest, and rocks his mouth against McCoy’s. He licks at McCoy’s tongue and McCoy can taste the sugared, milky coffee he’d just watched Kirk drink back on the bridge. 

McCoy can’t stop the groan from buzzing up against Kirk’s lips, can’t stop his arms from sliding forward. One hand clasps at Kirk’s neck, fingers screwing into the hair at the nape. The other hand fumbles at his hip, sliding under the waistband of his trousers, where his skin is soft and smooth and hot. Kirk presses forward, intwining their legs, and stops kissing just long enough to lick the side of McCoy’s jaw, to give it a quick sucking bite, and McCoy groans and squeezes hard on his handful of Kirk’s ass. 

That’s when the turbolift buzzer sounds, and Kirk pulls away, neat as you please, the very picture of professionalism aside from his lopsided, teasing smile.

“Goddamn pricktease,” McCoy scolds, from where he’s leaning weak-kneed against the turbolift wall. Kirk just chuckles.


End file.
